


"No, non mi hai mai amato davvero."

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, implied sewis, no for nico, past brocedes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Non sai come sei finito in quella situazione.Perché è assurdo anche solo pensarla dopo due anni passati ad evitarlo quasi come se temessi che potesse ferirti ancora il solo averlo vicino in qualche modo.





	"No, non mi hai mai amato davvero."

**Author's Note:**

> Principalmente non ha senso, ve lo dico da ora.  
> Avevo bisogno di una piccola pausa da altre cose che sto scrivendo e di solito cambiare coppia o tema mi aiuta un sacco.  
> Ovviamente questo "Triangolo" sembra essere la cosa ideale in momenti come questo.  
> Mi sono imbattuta su Tumblr in un prompt che sembrava molto carino e da li ho preso ispirazione per questa piccola cosetta.  
> Il tocco di angst che non manca mai fino alla fine che è dolce ma allo stesso tempo molto aperta.  
> E niente, vi lascio leggere.

Non sai come sei finito in quella situazione.  
Perché è assurdo anche solo pensarla dopo due anni passati ad evitarlo quasi come se temessi che potesse ferirti ancora il solo averlo vicino in qualche modo.  
E ora sei lì, Nico davanti a te e siete da soli.

Da soli nel garage della Mercedes dove tutto in qualche modo è iniziato e dove tutto era finito nel modo peggiore.  
E non sai come potrebbe finire quella volta perché sono anni che senti di non conoscere più l’uomo che hai davanti, sono anni che hai smesso di provare a farlo. E soprattutto, perché sono anni che sei innamorato di un'altra persona.

Sebastian c’è stato sempre in qualche modo anche quando eravate lontani e alla fine eri finito esattamente dove volevi trovarti, tra le sue braccia.  
Ma ora non era lì a proteggerti dal tuo passato, e speravi di essere abbastanza forte da farlo da solo quella volta.

Nico è davanti a te, le mani gli tremano leggermente, ha l’espressione ferita di chi è convinto di essere dalla parte della ragione.  
“Non mi hai mai amato davvero altrimenti non ti sarebbe stato cosi facile andare avanti senza di me.”

Lo guardi senza capire davvero, perché non vi parlate da due anni, o almeno non vi parlate davvero da quando lui è andato via, da quando ti ha lasciato.  
E non sai neanche cosa rispondergli perché lui non sa, non sa quanto sei stato male e perché non immaginavi che ti avrebbe mai detto una cosa del genere.

“Non lo pensi davvero.”  
“No, non mi hai mai amato.”

Ti risponde con ancora più rabbia facendo un passo verso di te mentre tu ne fai uno indietro.  
Ricordi in modo fin troppo reale la sua rabbia, quella stessa rabbia che sembrava portarsi dietro da non sai quanti anni e che più di una volta eri riuscito a placare, altre volte meno. 

Non riuscire ad aiutarlo è stato uno dei tuoi più grandi rimpianti.   
Sebastian ti ripete sempre che non puoi aiutare tutti a volte, neanche le persone che hai amato di più spesso possono essere aiutate.

Ci avevi messo molto ad accettare tutto quello e quando lo avevi fatto ti eri reso conto davvero quanto tu e Nico non potesse più davvero provare a stare insieme.  
Ed era stato difficile, forse la cosa più difficile che tu avessi mai affrontato e forse se Sebastian non ti fosse stato vicino ad un certo punto avresti ceduto e saresti tornato con Nico.

Quello stesso ragazzo che per mesi dopo la vostra rottura ti aveva chiesto di amarlo ancora perché era cambiato, lo stesso uomo che ora avevi davanti e ti stava buttando addosso tutta la rabbia che aveva dentro.  
“Non è vero.”

“Ti ho amato, Dio solo sa quando io ti abbia amato Nico. Non essere stupido, non lo sei mai stato. Ti ho amato e ho annullato me stesso per farlo. Ti ho amato una volta, la prima che ci siamo visti, la prima che eravamo felici. L’ho fatto. Ma è colpa tua anche se ho smesso di farlo, è colpa tua se non sei riuscito a farmi innamorare di nuovo di te quando ci siamo lasciati.”

E glielo dici con la consapevolezza di quanto tutto quello sia vero.  
Perché nonostante tutto ci avevi sperato, nonostante Sebastian, avevi sperato che Nico ti facesse in qualche modo innamorare di nuovo di lui. 

Di quel ragazzino solare che era scappato la prima volta che vi eravate baciati prima di tornare da te e baciarti ancora chiedendoti di non smettere mai di farlo.  
E gli avevi detto che non sarebbe successo, nessuno di voi due aveva mai immaginato che sarebbe stato lo stesso Nico ha smettere di baciarti, a non metterti più tra le cose più importanti della sua vita.

Non smetti di guardarlo e lui fa lo stesso, non vi muovete mentre lui sembra registrare quello che gli hai appena detto e per un attimo rivedi lo stesso ragazzino di cui ti sei innamorato la prima volta.

Innamorarti di lui era stata la cosa più facile che avessi fatto nella tua vita, lo era stato la prima volta che era successo poi semplicemente non era più riuscito a farti innamorare di lui non dopo tutto quello che ti aveva fatto.

Ora avevi imparato, con Sebastian vicino, che bisognava innamorarsi della persona con cui stavi ogni giorno o almeno amarla un pochino di più per i piccoli gesti.   
Non credevi che fosse possibile fino a che non ti eri trovato a viverlo ogni giorno con Seb vicino. 

Gli occhi di Nico erano lucidi in quel momento e avresti voluto abbracciarlo o avvicinarti a lui, lo avresti voluto ma sapevi che non era la cosa giusta da fare, non in quel momento.  
Ed come sa all’improvviso lo prendesse la consapevolezza di non sai cosa perché fa un passo indietro.

“Odio che lui ti renda cosi felice e odio te perché non ti sei fatto mai bastare tutto quello che avevamo insieme. Non è colpa mia Lewis, sei tu che hai sempre creduto di meritare di meglio.”  
“Nico…”

E ti avvicini a lui questa volta anche se non lo tocchi perché sta piangendo e difendendo nell’unico modo che ha sempre conosciuto, dare la colpa a qualcuno che non sia lui.  
Sta piangendo e non credi di averglielo mai visto fare per te, non per quello che eravate stati in passato.  
“Non toccarmi.”

Resti fermo, vicino eppure lontano anni luce da lui ed è cosi da fin troppo tempo, lo sapete entrambi. Forse è quello che ha ferito di più entrambi.   
Forse non sai davvero quando è finita tra di voi, quando le urla e la rabbia sono diventati troppo forti, o almeno troppo più forti dell’amore che vi legava.

Capisci Nico da sempre però, quello non credi che potresse mai cambiare, lo sapete entrambi e sai che devi andare via in quel momento.  
Lo fai ignorando le sue lacrime, e non è facile neanche dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto in passato.

E ti chiudi la porta alle spalle poggiandoci poi contro la schiena mentre sospiri appena e chiudi gli occhi.  
“Ehi!” 

Quando riapri gli occhi Seb è davanti a te e ti sorride dolcemente, non sai neanche come sia arrivato fin lì.  
E vorresti parlare ma ingoi a vuoto e non credevi che tutto quello che era appena successo ti avesse colpito cosi tanto.

Lo senti semplicemente abbracciarti forte e infilare una mano tra i tuoi capelli per tenerti ancorato a lui.  
Ti innamori ancora un po’ di Seb in momenti come quello, quando non sa cosa ti rende triste ma tutto quello che fa è stringerti a se. Lo stringi a tua volta e chiudi gli occhi.  
Forse la verità è che Nico non è riuscito a farti innamorare più perché eri già innamorato di Sebastian.

Forse lo eri da sempre e non lo sapevi.   
Ma una volta che lo avevi ammesso a te stesso era stato impossibile amare qualcuno che non fosse lui.  
Lo sai tu e credi che lo sappia anche Nico.

“Ti va se andiamo a farci un bagno caldo?”  
“Si, mi sembra perfetto.”

Gli rispondi prima di lasciare che intrecci le vostre dita e ti trascini via.  
Ti chiedi come faccia a farti stare cosi bene solo con la sua presenza, forse non lo saprai mai ma va bene cosi.


End file.
